


衣香鬓影

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 他那名义上的继母穿着缀了荷叶边和蕾丝的晨衣正在用餐。那件晨衣是棉麻制成的，后背开得低，露出了大半雪似的背，蝴蝶骨的弧度漂亮得不可思议。当他垂眸将那食物送入口中时，那后颈便会完完全全地暴露在他眼前，像是一截白瓷。





	衣香鬓影

**Author's Note:**

> *Crowley/Aziraphale  
> *小妈文学

 

 

最近老爷子不知怎的收了心，娶了个比他小了两轮的年轻夫人。这事在伦敦的上流社会引起了不小的轰动，据说这位夫人还是个男人，长得明眸皓齿，美艳不可方物，把那浪迹花丛多年的老克劳利都收了心去。有人说，这位夫人莫不是家境所迫，不得不委身这位汽车大亨，用身体去换取富裕生活。也有人说，这夫人本就不是什么正经出身，可能就是红灯区里的流莺，用了些手段，把老爷子迷得五迷三道，顺理成章转正夫人。

八卦总是最不缺听众的，一时间，大家都在议论纷纷，猜测这位夫人到底何许人也，居然能够有如此手腕。

克劳利也被熟或不熟的朋友问了不少这位继母的事情。但他给出的信息也是寥寥，不知怎的，这个平日里吊儿郎当，满嘴跑火车的花花公子此时却矜持了起来，轻易不讨论他那位继母。公子哥儿们也很是疑惑，这对父子怎么都转了性，对这位身份神秘的夫人三缄其口？莫不是贵族家的少爷下嫁给年迈的商人，大家族的家长发了声？

一时间，这样的猜测甚嚣尘上，大家又津津乐道了起来。事实是怎样其实并没有人关心，故事越是离奇，情节越是曲折，大家反而会更加喜爱，去讨论，去揣测，去添油加醋。人的本性如此，也怪不得他们。

而夫人本人呢，似乎对这些传言也不甚在意。他比较在意的是早晨有没有蜂蜜松饼，下午茶有没有鲜奶油可丽饼，晚上有没有鸡蛋布丁。他像是个不谙世事的孩子似的专注于能够令自己快乐的事情，天真得与这个家有些格格不入。

除了甜品，他最喜欢的就是珍本。克劳利的父亲就是用前所未有的珍本攻势，一掷千金，连送了好几本说不上年代来的孤本给这位夫人，才艰难地让这位夫人点了头，与他约会。他的父亲像是中了蛊，一头扎进了这位年轻夫人的温柔乡里不可自拔，用纯情得一塌糊涂的追求方式来打动他，卑微得克劳利都觉得要是关上房门来，这个老男人怕不是会匍匐在地，虔诚地亲吻这位夫人的脚背。

克劳利是见过这位夫人的。他的父亲亲昵地叫他亚茨，他则礼貌地自我介绍道自己名叫亚茨拉斐尔。他无疑是一个很漂亮的人，有着奶油色的卷发和白净的脸庞，那双湛蓝的眼睛里藏着这个时代少有的天真和这个时代特有的灵动。他像是从画中走来，穿着古希腊式的丝质长袍，皮草围绕着他的肩头衬得他眉目如画，像是被雪堆成般的不真实，又像是被画家一笔一划饱含爱意画下的虚假爱人般无瑕。

他的耳朵上坠着切割完美的昂贵蓝钻，这是老克劳利送给他的昂贵的礼物之一。蓝钻无疑是完美的，镶边还缀了晨星般的碎钻。要换另一个人佩戴，那无疑会喧宾夺主，这对耳坠实在是太过华贵耀眼，每一个切面都透着钱的气息。但此刻被亚茨拉斐尔戴在耳朵上，倒是相得益彰。毕竟这样的蓝钻与他的眼睛相比，终究还是落了下风，不得不到了陪衬的地位。无机质的蓝如何能与他灵动的蓝相提并论。他的父亲无疑也是明白这个道理的，才会这般轻巧地把这昂贵的礼物送出。现在看来，倒是般配。

老克劳利让他叫母亲，但他偏不。他无礼地透着墨晶眼镜去看这个年轻男人，原本以为他会尴尬，会恼怒。怎知他只是微微一笑，拍了拍老克劳利气得发抖的手，柔声道无妨，然后用一种令人无法拒绝的语气道：“怎么叫都可以哦，只要你喜欢。”

他的态度令克劳利原本心里的小气焰也没法继续烧着了，虽然他也不知道自己心里头那点火苗从何而起。直到某天他破天荒地起早，下去餐厅吃早餐。他那名义上的继母穿着缀了荷叶边和蕾丝的晨衣正在用餐。那件晨衣是棉麻制成的，后背开得低，露出了大半雪似的背，蝴蝶骨的弧度漂亮得不可思议。当他垂眸将那食物送入口中时，那后颈便会完完全全地暴露在他眼前，像是一截白瓷。

克劳利心底那丛火又烧起来了，他也终于知道那火从何而来。

那火名叫嫉妒，烧得他几乎要目赤。

于是他便开始搬回家去住。他与父亲不和多年，成年后开起了画廊，也养起了乐队。因为狠辣的眼光和敏锐的投资嗅觉赚了自己的第一桶金，很早便搬出了老宅。但现在他有了回去的理由。

克劳利只认不是什么好人，他乐于给自己的父亲添堵同时也为了他心里的那丛火。他那无知无觉的继母用一种近乎天真的欢迎邀他回家来，浑然不觉他这继子在打着什么肮脏的算盘。

他是一个很努力的继母，甚至会愿意在给自己开小灶烙松饼的时候，做上克劳利的一份，还浇上甜美的蜂蜜。克劳利乐于看他的继母为他忙活，他故意误用继母那可爱的带着小翅膀的白色瓷杯喝咖啡，在继母愠怒地指出时无辜地把这沾染过他气息的杯子还给他，手指故意轻轻擦过继母柔软的手腕，然后含着意义不明的笑意看着继母像是幼兽一般被吓了一跳，偷偷红了耳朵。

但无论他如何去动这些小动作，他都无法改变这个人是他的继母的事实。在宴会上与他出双入对的是他那粗莽的父亲，别人叫他克劳利夫人时也是冠以他父亲的姓氏，他用着他父亲送给他的昂贵香水，带着他父亲赠予他的华美首饰，穿着他父亲为他挑选的精致衣袍。他父亲像是一只发情的雄兽一般把这人圈养起来，让他全身上下都散发着他的气息。

他父亲对他年轻夫人的占有欲日益增强，追求亚茨拉斐尔那时所刻意表露出来的绅士假面在众人对他夫人的赞美和追逐下渐渐破裂。老克劳利是一个成功的商人，也无疑是一个极度自私的人。他的敛财手段和他善妒的本性几乎成正比。克劳利甚至都不需要做些什么，他的父亲就会在他可爱的夫人面前狗急跳墙，因为宴会上其他绅士不经意对他夫人流露出的倾慕而大发雷霆。

但亚茨拉斐尔身上的光芒和才华如何是他这样垂垂老矣行将就木的老人能够阻挡得了的？亚茨拉斐尔的灵动，宽容，良善在上流社会获得了潮水般的好评。当绅士们知道他还拥有着一家自己经营的珍本书店时，雪花般的文学沙龙请帖向老宅袭来，更是把老克劳利气得气喘吁吁。

亚茨拉斐尔本身就是一个发光体一般的存在，他如何能够独享？于是老克劳利发了狠，叫嚣着要将亚茨拉斐尔的书店关掉，要将他年轻的夫人禁足，不允许他去酒会，不允许他去沙龙，不允许他去跳舞……不允许这个，不允许那个。夫人脾性怎样好也受不住了，与老克劳利大吵了一架，拎着自己的小皮箱跑回了书店去住。

克劳利看着老宅的一地狼藉，倒是怜悯地没表现出心里的幸灾乐祸，转头跳上自己那辆崭新的宾利去追亚茨拉斐尔去了。

亚茨拉斐尔正在自己的书店里委委屈屈地掉着眼泪，他后悔了，他没想到自己嫁的是那么一个人，他以为自己是遇到了良人，怎是却是亲手把自己送入了樊笼。但覆水难收，现在这种情况下，老克劳利根本就不会放过他。老克劳利在商界影响力这般大，他这小书店又是要仰仗权贵们的帮衬，若是跟老克劳利撕破了脸皮离婚，指不定自己的小书店还能不能保住呢。

亚茨拉斐尔犯了愁，他真傻，当初嫁给老克劳利就把自己的小房子退掉了，现在可好，连一方栖身睡觉的地方都没有了，租住酒店是一个办法，但终究只是权宜之计——反正他是再也不想回老克劳利那座牢笼似的大房子里了。

这时候克劳利明白自己的机会来了，便施施然地现了身。他敲响了继母的店门，登堂入室。用自己多年在情场练就的甜言蜜语哄骗着他的继母拎着他那小皮箱住进了他家，睡在了他隔壁的房间里。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

克劳利用一种近乎狎昵的语气叫亚茨拉斐尔“小阿姨”。

“我们的辈分放在那儿，我不好叫你名字，但我又不愿叫你母亲。”克劳利循循善诱，“我便当你是我没有血缘的亲人，叫你小阿姨。”

克劳利不戴墨镜跟亚茨拉斐尔说话，只有亚茨拉斐尔有这样的礼遇。于是亚茨拉斐尔那双琉璃似的蓝眼睛便直直地撞上了克劳利那满含诚意的褐色双眸，心里猛地漏跳了一拍。

亚茨拉斐尔应诺了。于是克劳利便每日唤着他小阿姨，开着那台风驰电掣般的宾利带着亚茨拉斐尔到处去吃美食，去看书展，用一种几近宠爱的态度去待他，将他如珠似宝地捧在手心。

亚茨拉斐尔原本并不放在心上，只是像是一位长辈一般接受着克劳利似乎没有下限似的善意。但风言风语开始如同那瘟疫一般在伦敦蔓延了开来。上流社会都开始嘲笑克劳利父子，道是那继母受不住老克劳利的占有欲，勾引了年轻英俊的儿子，堂而皇之地搬入了儿子的家，好脱离那老克劳利的折磨。这故事被编织成了桃色情事，大家都说得有鼻子有眼，从老克劳利如何气急败坏说到小克劳利在床上如何能力过人，把那继母都肏得忘记了伦理道德。

亚茨拉斐尔受不住了，他开始礼貌地拒绝克劳利的好意，用各种借口推脱克劳利外出的邀请，就连他最喜欢的可丽饼都无法动摇他拒绝的决心。在又一次被拒之门外后，克劳利心里生出了一把无名火，他把拳头狠狠地砸在墙上，眼内的宽容和关心终于被那狠戾取而代之。

克劳利本就不是什么好人。

他本质上也是一个商人，利益最大化才是他所追求的终极目标。无功而返明显不是他的风格。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

亚茨拉斐尔只觉得最近越来越容易觉得困了。身体也越来越累，特别是后腰和腿根，总是有一种说不上来的异样感，像是跟谁做了一场疯狂的性爱那般。但是他脱下衣服在穿衣镜前仔细打量自己的身体，瓷白的身体毫无异样，甚至因为前段时间克劳利的纵容而又丰腴了一些。

亚茨拉斐尔虽然有些疑虑，但又不知道从何而起，只能归咎于最近实在是发生了太多事情，令他总是心神不宁。

入夜，亚茨拉斐尔放下空了的玻璃杯，杯沿的牛奶沿着杯壁滑下，在小桌上落下了一圈浅白的奶渍。

看完这本书就睡吧，他这样想着，又翻了一页。但眼皮像是不听使唤那般越来越重，叫他眼前都出现了重影，连字都要看不清。最后他还是放弃了。他恹恹地打了个哈欠，决定早点上床休息。

啪嗒一声轻响，房间归于黑暗。

墙上的时钟滴答滴答地走着，窗外泛灰的圆月攀上了最顶峰。亚茨拉斐尔的房门发出咔吧一声轻响，门把被轻轻按下，暖黄的灯光有一缕溜进了漆黑的房内，照亮了亚茨拉斐尔柔和的睡颜。

 

 


End file.
